Un cuento de hadas monstruoso
by Guest Water-Nature
Summary: C.A Cupido ha sido transferida a Ever After High ¿Que pasaría si los estudiantes de MH decidieran recuperarla? ¿Que harían los príncipes y princesas de EAH para detenerlos? ¿Con quien decidiría quedarse Cupido?... eh aquí mi respuesta
1. Chapter 1

**Guest: hola a todos! ¿Recuerdan que les dije que era fan de MH y EAH? Pues no mentí. Estoy completamente segura de que esto va a ser un fracaso total pero… es mi venganza contra mattel por haberse llevado C.A Cupido ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ok, no los atormento mas con mi bipolaridad y… cuando cuente 3 leen… 3!**

* * *

**XXXXXX **EN MH **XXXXXX**

NARRA CUPIDO

Era un día triste para todos en monster high, no solo perdían un programa de parejas, sino también un fantasmabulosa monstruo-compañera hasta la muerte. Los pasillos de esta tétrica escuela se llenaban de colores negros y rosas, pancartas y globos que decían: "te extrañaremos Cupido. Soy Cupido, la hija adoptiva de Eros, no se si estar emocionada o triste, ¿la razón? Ire a una nueva escuela, no solo MH tiene problemas amorosos al parecer, por una parte conoceré nuevas personas y tal vez nuevos amigos, pero por otra parte ya no volveré a ver a mis monstruo-amigos. Pareciera que hubiera sido ayer cuando llege al insti, llena de emoción, alegría y curiosidad por conocer criaturas como yo, conocer, monstruos. Aun recuerdo mi llegada a MH el momento en que conocí a todas mis colmillasticas amigas, que nunca por ningún motivo voy a cambiar. Nunca. Salí del baño en el que estaba, lentamente. El mismo rechinido de la misma puerta blanca machada con suciedad. Los mismos casilleros de colores en forma de ataúd. La misma campana tocada por 2 gárgolas. Los mismos pisos cuadrados que la habían llevado a sus clases. Subí por un minuto a la torre de su programa, toque mi escritorio, la misma madera suave que me había visto aconsejar a miles de monstruos sobre sus parejas, revise una vez más los papeles del programa, que curioso, siempre pensé que eran pocas llamadas y por eso el programa era tan corto, pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, ahora parece que la lista no se acabara. Limpie una lagrima traviesa que escapo de mis ojos, vi mi fiel flecha y recordé como tratando de ayudar a Draculaura de ser una más en el estante de Valentín termine disparándole a Clawd y a mi accidentalmente, sonreí ante tal recuerdo. Todo estaba como lo había dejado el viernes, viernes en que mi vida, la vida que esa mañana durante la escuela conocía, dio un giro de 360°.

* * *

"Flash Back"

_Viernes 5:59 con 55 segundos_

Cupido: y bueno amigos eso sería todo, nos vemos el lunes -se escucha el timbre y un EEEEEEHHHHHH! Departe de los alumnos al tiempo en que me quitaba los audífonos y sonreí- justo a tiempo –me levante de mi asiento revolviendo un poco los papeles de su mesa, luego abrí la puerta y la cerré para luego bajar las escaleras deslizándome en ellas. Al llegar abajo camine por el patio hacia la salida del instituto, ese había sido un día… como todos, solo que presentía que al llegar a casa, algo muy importante me esperaba. Subí a la nube que llevaba a mi casa y esta me llevo al cielo, literalmente, mi casa estaba en las nubes. Al llegar solo me baje y salte a la nube, vi mi casa de nuevo y suspire, mi casa es como el olimpo, solo que en las nubes y las nubes son rosas, lo sé es raro. Abrí las grandes, no, GIGANTES puertas de mi casa y camine al interior de ella, entre a la sala y vi a mi padre sobándose las cienes en el sillón, parecía… preocupado,

Cupido: papa?

Eros: oh! Cupido que bueno que estas aquí, tengo algo… muy importante que decirte… siéntate –se levanto de su silla solo… ¿para invitarme a sentarme? Bueno me senté frente a mi padre, por alguna razón me tomaba de las manos

Cupido: ¿que pasa?

Eros: hija –espera me dijo… hija… eso significa que pasa algo… malo- tu sabes que… has ido a monster high pues esa escuela necesita ayuda respecto al romance no?

Cupido: si, de hecho no ha habido muchos problemas últimamente logre ayudar mucho aquí

Eros: si, exacto, exacto, pero… sabes que monster high no es la única escuela en el mundo mágico cierto?

Cupido: claro, esta la academia de vampiros, de lobos, ah! Y esa llamada Ever After High… pero… ¿a que viene esto?

Eros: Cupido… tu deber es ayudar a las parejas –se levanta y queda de espaldas a mi

Cupido: ¿y que con eso? –acomodandome a la defensiva en el sillon

Eros: -se da la vuelta para que lo vea- Cupido… te necesitan en otra escuela

Cupido: ¿Qué? –tal y como dije ¿¡QUE!?

Eros: ya escuchaste… del lunes en adelante iras a Ever After high

Cupido: ¡NO! – me levante con mucha fuerza de mi asiento –PADRE, ¡TENGO UNA VIDA AQUÍ! amigos, un programa, una escuela

Eros: Cupido… sabes que no es mi decisión –me tomo de los hombros… como si eso cambiara algo

Cupido: lo se pero… no puedes mandarme a otra escuela eso arruinaría por completo mi vida! –me zafe de su agarre y comencé a correr hacia mi cuarto llorando, me pareció haber oído a mi padre pero no me importo, solo quería pensar en mis cosas, aclarar mi mente y… tratar de asimilar mi destino y como decírselo a mis amigos

"FLASH BACK END"

* * *

Una sonrisa trste se pudo apreciar en mis labios, pase mi mano por la madera del escritorio, tome mi silla y me sente. Encendi el interruptor y la luz roja daba la señal de que estaba al aire. Golpee suavemente 3 veces el micrófono y con un nudo en la garganta y la voz entre cortada comenze a hablar

Cupido: hola amigos… es lunes, 12:30 AM y se preguntaran… ¿Por qué tan temprano?... les dire que… hoy, es la ultima emisión de corazones monstruosos – _snif_- lo lamento… -me aclare un poco la garganta pero de nada sirvió- ya que, asistiré a una nueva escuela… adelante llamada 1

Linea: _¿hola?_

Cupido: cuéntame tu problema

Linea: _necesito saber… como superar la partida de una amiga_

Cupido: "Frankie" –pense- no tienes que olvidarla o superarla… manten su recuerdo vivo en tu corazon

"25 minutos de llamadas después"

Cupido: y… bueno amigos… eso es todo por… siempre… los extrañare montruo-amigos –me quite lentamente los audífonos… no quería creer lo que sucedia. Tome mi arco y flecha, además de unos recuerdos y camine hacia la puerta, Sali de la habitación y la cerre lentamente con llave, me apoye en ella y me deslize hacia abajo, luego me levante y baje las escaleras caminando, quería apreciar bien toda MH antes de irme… al llegar al pasillo vi la sorpresa que me tenían preparada mis amigos

Todos: ¡TE EXTRAÑAREMOS CUPIDO!

Cupido: ¡oh! chicos… yo también a ustedes –senti como me hacían "bolita" de abrazos, también sentí unas lagrimas en mi vestido de encajes, el cual probablemente no veré mas

Clawdeen: nena… prométeme que no vas a cambiar ni olvidaras quien eres… eres un monstruo –puso una mano en mi hombro sonriendo a lo que yo le devolví el gesto

Cupido: no lo hare

Frankie: hey se fuerte… demuestra quien eres… no te ocultes

Cupido: gracias Frankie

Draculaura: no temas de tus orígenes o si encajaras o no… sabes que monster high siempre tendrá los brazos, patas, alas o aletas abiertas siempre para ti

Cupido: ja ja gracias

Ghoulia: uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuhgggggggg (traducción: nunca nos olvides ni olvides lo que te hiso ser un montruo)

Cupido: dalo por hecho Ghoulia

Buena Sangre (directora): Cupido… ya es hora

Cupido: -suspire- bien andando –subi a la tarima con el micrófono y vi el espejo con una sabana- bueno… mis años en este instituto han sido… fantasmabulosos y quiero decirles que… no importa donde esté ni lo que pase… siempre los recordare –camine hacia el espejo pero recorde una cosa- se me olvidaba… pásenme mi arco

Todos: jajaja

Cupido: -me entregaron mi arco y quitaron la sabana del espejo. Vi mi reflejo. Una chica sin rastro del monstruo que hasta hace unos años había sido. Una chica de cuento de hadas. Una chica que no soy yo. Tome aire y atravesé el portal.

* * *

Observe mi alrededor y pude ver que estaba en un tipo de escuela mas gande y glamorosa que MH- WOAH!

Todos: ¡BIENVENIDA CUPIDO!

Cupido: ammm gracias? –gire mi cabeza y fue cuando lo vi… sus ojos, su nariz, su cara, su cabello, era simplemente perfecto… tal vez un cambio de escuela no sea tan malo

Apple White: ¡BIENVENIDA A EVER AFTER HIGH!

Cupido: ¡muchas gracias! Yo… -acabo de ver a muchas parejas con problemas amorosos… Este va a ser un año interesante

* * *

**y… queda, lo se, soy mala escribiendo romance pero mi hermana se fue a una pijamada y no me pudo ayudar… espero les guste, aunque no espero mucho de este fic, me sorprenderé si tiene 10 riviews pero bueeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh no hasta la próxima y espero dejen algunos **

**besos oscuros**

**-Guest**


	2. Chapter 2 el portal y secretos revelados

**Holaaaa a to lectores/as de mi nuevo fic al parecer si hay fans de EAH y MH por aquí… crei que era la única loca xD pero ya veo que no XD bueno… como no quiero repetir ningún capitulo de ningún show saltare 9 meses **

**Samy: que raro el mismo tiempo que tarda un bebe en la panza de su mama**

**Guest: tu calla… eh imaginen que todos y cada uno de los capítulos y películas ya pasaron, así que sin mas aclaraciones por hacer… tercera llamada y comenzamos!**

* * *

Habían pasado ya 9 meses desde que Cupido se había unido a la exclusiva escuela Ever After High, pero no solo eso Dexter Charming se le había declarado a Raven Queen **(Samy: ¡por fin!) **y tenían una relación secreta tal como Ashlynn Ella y Hunter Hutsman. Ademas de que por obvias razones Dexter era ahora un rebel pero en secreto. Nadie sabia acerca de la relación de esos 2 pero un dia inesperado todo cambio.

Raven caminaba por el patio de forever After esperando a cierta persona pues le había dicho que le había preparado una sorpresa. Ella estaba a punto de irse cuando una luz que provenía de unos arbustos le apunto a los ojos, ella se cubrió los mismos tratando de ver algo y se dio cuenta de la señal, siguió esa luz atraves del bosque encantado hasta llegar a un ramo de rosas azules oscuro con purpura, se acercó a ellas y las olio pero algo obstruía su olor, hurgo entre los frágiles pétalos del ramo y encontró un guitarra eléctrica purpura con líneas rebeldes, las cuerdas eran negras y tenía unas estrellas negras en el mango **(yo: imaginen la guitarra que uso Raven cuando compitió contra Sparrow Hood en el concurso de talentos) **la levanto e inmediatamente sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos con las manos

¿?: ¿quien soy? –Raven sonrió pues sabia muy bien la respuesta a esa interrogante

* * *

EN MH

Eran las 5:00 PM la hora en que el programa de Cupido daba inicio, cada estudiante de MH encendía su radio con la esperanza de poder escuchar la dulce voz de la hija de Eros…. Nada. Desde la partida de esta monstruita la escuela estaba mas gris de lo normal las amigas de Cupido se hallaban en las escaleras del insti de nuevo esperando una señal de que el programa continuaba

Clawdeen: -se separa de la barandilla en la que estaba- ¿saben que? Me canse

Frankie: ¿de que hablas?

Clawdeen: ¿esas princesas creen que pueden quitarnos a nuestra amiga así como así? ¡Pues no!

Draculaura: Clawdeen… ellas ya lo hicieron

Clawdeen: ¡NO! Hablo de que debemos recuperarla

Lagoona: si genio

Gigi: ¡hey!

Lagoona: jeje lo siento ¿y cómo piensas recuperarla?

Clawdeen: invadiremos Ever After High y exigiremos que nos devuelvan a nuestra Cupido

Frankie: pero…

Draculaura: -se levanta- Clawdeen tiene razón… debemos recuperarla… yo estoy contigo –poniendo una mano al frente junto a la de Clawdeen

Lagoona: yo también –juntandola con Draculaura

Cleo: pueden contar conmigo –juntandola lenta y delicadamente

Gigi: y conmigo –imitando a Draculaura

Howleen: y conmigo –imitando a sus amigas

Clawdeen: ¿Frankie? ¿Estas con nosotras o en nuestra contra?

Frankie:… Lo hare –poniendo su mano junto a la de sus amigas

Todas: ¡monster high! –sacándolas al mismo tiempo y lanzándolas al aire pero para mala suerte de Frankie la suya se descoció y salio volando por lo que todas estallaron en risas

* * *

EN EVER AFTER

Raven sonrio pues sabia muy bien la respuesta a esa interrogante

Raven: mmmmmhh… déjame pensar… ¿el mejor novio del mundo?

Dexter: -liberandola y colocándose frente a ella- adivinaste

Raven: oh que raro, crei que eras Hunter

Dexter: -poker face-

Raven: es broma –tomandolo por el cuello y besándolo a lo que Dexter correspondio tomándola por la cintura

¿?: -se escucha una vos entrecortada- ¿Dexter?

Dexter: -la pareja se separa rápidamente al escuchar esa voz- ¿Cupido?

Cupido: ¿Raven es tu…?

Raven: Cupido no es lo que… -muy tarde, Cupido se había ido llorando rumbo a su habitación

Dexter: tengo que ir por ella… esta enojada, no se porque, pero puede revelar nuestro secreto

Raven: ten cuidado –abrazandose a si misma

Dexter: lo haré –comenzando a correr en dirección de Cupido

* * *

EN LAS CATACUMBAS DE MH

Las amigas estaban reunidas en circulo en lo que parecía ser un cuartel

Frankie: muy bien… tenemos todo lo necesario -poniendo las manos sobre la mesa- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Clawdeen: es este **(Yo: imaginen que todo lo que explica Clawdeen se representa cinematográficamente osea que es como si estuviera en un video lo que ella dice) **Boodu distrae a Buena Sangre mientras Spectra toma el espejo y lo unde al suelo luego Howleen y Clawdia lo subirán al patio donde todos estaremos esperando, luego Hooney activara la palanca de dimensiones y abrirá el portal del espejo

Frankie: wow… buen plan

Cleo: y practico

Clawdeen: gracias… tenemos que empezar todo cada uno a sus posiciones, no se dejen ver sean –acercamiento dramático- fantasmas –todos desaparecen a sus posiciones y boodu se queda en el cuarto

Boodu: -bailando de espaldas y se da la vuelta- oigan… ¿yo donde iba?

Frankie: -apareciendo por una puerta detrás de Boodu y empujándolo a la salida- vámonos

* * *

EN LA OFICINA DE BUENA SANGRE

Boodu: ¿señorita directora?

B.N **(yo: no vayan a pensar que es bane. Abreviación de Buena Sangre)**: ¿Qué pasa Boodu? –dejando de lado sus papeles para poner atención a Boodu

Boodu: es que… -viendo los carteles con letras detrás de Buena Sangre- me gustaría… que me enseñara… las ¡catacumbas! Si eso… es que necesito… sacar mi… ¿bolso? –casi cayéndose por leer los carteles que Buena Sangre tapa

B.N: ¿Qué miras Boodu? –tratando de darse vuelta pero Boodu hace como si se desmayara mientras al fondo se puede ver a Spectra llevándose el espejo- ¡BOODU! –ayudandole a levantarse-

Boodu: ¿me desmaye?

B.N: si, ¿te sientes bien?

Boodu: si pasa todo el tiempo jaja –ve que Frankie se atoro en la barandilla y B.N esta apunto de voltear por lo que se vuelve a desmayar

B.N: ¡BOODU!

EN EL PATIO

Vemos a Howleen y Clawdia corriendo con el espejo en la espalda hacia todos

Frankie: muy bien ahora solo falta Hooney y Buena Sangre…

Draculaura: viene hacia aquí-mirando la puerta del insti-

Frankie: no Draculaura, ella esta…

Clawdeen: ¡corriendo hacia nosotros! –todos voltan a donde señala Clawdeen y ven a la directora tratando de ser detenida por Boodu- ¡HOONEY! –ve que el portal se abre

Buena Sangre: -abre los ojos como platos- ¡NO!

Frankie: rápido ¡entren! ¡Entren! –ayudando a todos a entrar luego ella se avienta y se cierra el portal

CON NUESTROS TURISTAS

Todos abrieron los ojos y se encuentran en un tipo de bosque encantado

Frankie: ¡woah! –mirándose la ropa y apariencia propia y de las demás- ¡WOAH!

Draculaura: ¿Qué te pasa Fran… ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! –viéndose la ropa

Gouhlia: uuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuhggggghhh

Draculaura: tienes razón Gouhlia el cambio de dimensiones debio afectar nuestra apariencia

Clawdeen: ¿Por qué no tengo pelo? –mirándose a un espejo y luego soltándolo- ¡HAY NO!

Frankie: tranquila, será como un disfraz ¿si?

Clawdeen: esta bien –abriéndose paso en el bosque-

* * *

CON CUPIDO

Nuestra doble personaje había entrado en su cuerto y asegurando la puerta, luego se hecho a llorar desconsoladamente en su cama

Cupido: -aun llorando- tenían razón, ¡jamas debí salir de monster high! –volviendo a llorar y aun mas fuerte, cuando de pronto se escucha que alguien toca la puerta

Dexter: ¡Cupido! Abre la puerta por favor

Cupido: ¡no lo hare! –susurrando- no volveré a abrir las puertas de nada… incluyendo mi corazon

Dexter: ¡VAMOS! ¡Cupido por favor! Eres mi mejor amiga

Cupido: -se levanta, camina hacia la puerta y se recuesta en ella-

Dexter: no se de que forma te hice daño, pero no podre saberlo hasta hablar contigo –puede ver que Cupido abre la puerta- genial tenemos que…

Cupido: no, ¿sabes cual es tu problema? Que no sabes diferenciar a alguien que te quiere ni aunque llevara un cartel en la cabeza que dijera "te quiero Dexter Charming" –caminando hacia el y pinchando su pecho con su dedo- no sabes quienes te aprecian sinceramente aunque te lo digan y estas tan cegado por una obsesion con la hija de una malvada reina que no te das tiempo de pensar en quienes realmente te aprecian –acorralándolo contra la pared- ¿sabes que? Desde que llegue a Ever After High eh visto alumnos con problemas del amor pero nunca a uno tan ciego como tu… et passe toute l'année à essayer de m'écouter ou vous me remarqué, mais il semble que votre obsession vue obstruée, comprendre, je…

Dexter: ¡CUPIDO! –la toma de los brazos- ¿estas hablando francés?

Cupido: ¿Qué? –se sienta en una de las bancas-

Dexter: a ver, hablemos

Cupido: si –se hace a un lado para que Dexter se siente-

Dexter: pero en castellano si no es problema

Cupido: es que… Dexter siempre eh querido decirte algo

Dexter: puedes decirme lo que sea

Cupido: Dexter yo… te quiero… siempre lo eh hecho –Cupido lo toma del cuello y une sus labios en un beso Dexter no sabe como reaccionar hasta que se separan, pero para su suerte cierta pelinegra los observaba con lagrimas en los ojos-

Dexter: Cupido yo…

¿?: ¿asi que todo este tiempo estuviste enamorada de el?

Cupido: Raven no es…

Dexter: no es lo que parece

Raven: ¿ah si? Porque parece que la besaste

Dexter: entonces si es lo que parece, pero no

Raven: el director Grimm tenia razón… jamas podre tener un final feliz –corriendo hacia quien sabe donde-

Dexter: no, ¡RAVEN! –corriendo detrás de ella

Cupido: ¿Qué eh hecho?

* * *

**Y queda, siento que sea tan corto. Les tengo buenas y malas noticias**

**Las malas: mis padres me volverán a secuestrar y llevaran de vacaciones de nuevo **

**Las buenas: la verdad no tengo buenas, a si al regreso les hago un cap de cada uno**

**Hasta la próxima mis queridísimos Guest_readers**

**¡besos oscuros!**

**-Guest **


	3. ultimo aviso al parecer

¡HOLA! A todos mis queridos lectores, lamento desilusionarlos con un capitulo pero tengo una cosa por decir… mejor dicho escribir

Lectores hoy les tengo muy malas noticias :

Les dare las malas

Lamento decir que no podre continuar con este fanfic debido a que mi imaginación esta por los suelos además de que un amigo mio se fue a estudiar a otro país por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre y lo extraño mucho asi que… hasta nunca mis lectores

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. leer abajo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xD era broma todo eso era broma jajaja no me odien! es que no me resisti la verdad… eh aquí las verdaderas noticias

Las malas: mis padres me volverán a secuestrar y llevaran de vacaciones de nuevo

Las buenas: la verdad no tengo buenas, a si al regreso les hago 2 caps de compensacion

Hasta la próxima mis queridísimos Guest_readers y mil Guest_sorrys

Por su comprensión, gracias

¡besos oscuros!

-Guest


End file.
